Relatively expensive and difficult-to-use photopolarimeters exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,681 to Robert et al. on Sep. 27, 1968 teaches a multi-component workbench apparatus for measuring the properties of elliptically polarized light. Another photopolarimeter device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,145 to Azzam on Jul. 21, 1987. Such a device includes multiple reflective elements in different planes and results in an output signal related to the four Stokes values of light polarization. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,511 to Erwin on May 26, 1981 teaches another apparatus and method for measuring the magnitude of polarization of light. All such prior art devices result in an output signal or signals, some of which may vary over time or with the angle of the detector means, and all of which must be interpreted by some other means, such as a computer with a display system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,855, issued to Korth on May 14, 1985, illustrates a more complete system inasmuch as the detector is taught with a color display device. However, such a color display device is expensive, as is the modified TV camera detector of such a system.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a self-contained, easy-to-use instrument for measuring the polarization properties of a light beam. Such a needed device would be inexpensive and would not require a complicated display system. Further, such a needed device would not require complex interpretation steps, nor would such a needed device require multiple detectors, reflectors, or other complex optical components. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.